Silver Tears
by SilveryRoses
Summary: The summary is to long so i had to put it inside! this story has it all humor drama action adventure romance suspence! its a must read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: First off I don't own Inuyasha though I wish I did. Second I would like to explain my reasoning for having no permanent parings. I know the benefits to knowing the end parings but I also know it's a big spoiler so I'm going to write this one completely in the dark. Though I am going to say keep a very open mind because couples you think will happen may not, and couples you think have already gone to far to end could end anything could happen. So ask you to have a open mind as far as couples so you can fully enjoy this story!**

**Summary: Naraku's dead finally. Inuyasha is greatly injured and has been taken back with Kagome to the future to heal. Sango's demons come back to haunt her. Miroku promises to change. Kagome ascends to the rank of a goddess with the help of Midoriko. Shippou is complete taken by Rin Sesshoumaru's ward. Sesshoumaru must come to terms with the fact he will never sire a air to the throne. Kouga and Ayame are taken their relationship as well as expected well at least Kouga isn't. Ayame thinks Kouga is taken by another woman and she surely isn't going to sit back and watch. The demons are causing a big uproar now that Naraku's gone. And a fiery demoness is out to make a name for herself as top demon. **

**The Rain  
Prologue  
(The night after Naraku's death)  
-Modern Era Japan-**

_Dear Diary,  
He's finally asleep, most of his injuries are deep and fairly long.  
I know he is a 'Big tuff guy' but he has lost so much blood….  
I pray he makes it threw the night. It's raining and thundering pretty bad here,  
I doubt you can see the God tree threw the storm… I wonder if it's raining back in  
Feudal Era…I'm so sad I don't know why, we won! I should be so happy  
Naraku's gone everyone lived! … Well everyone except Kikyo… She had tried to hurt  
Shippou and me just… Just lost it I guess, I purified her to a pile of ashes not that she was much different when she was a walking pile of old clay and ground soil oh and lets not forget they threw in some remains of Lady Kikyo herself! … I have never really killed anyone before you know except low level (weak) wandering demons and an evil shikon stealing crow! Ya I'm talking about that darn crow that's the reason for the jewel of four soul's explosion episode anyway! I suppose the rain and thunder is starting to get to me… Well on the good side I got my soul and powers back plus some! But right now all I'm really worried about is Inuyasha's health and well being._

_End Entry_

She let out a breath she didnt she was holding, as he tried to move in his sleep but his injuries stopped him. She got up and moved to the chair beside her bed. She grabbed his hand "Inuyasha you must stay still you don't wanna reopen your wounds do you?" He winced in pain as he tried to find a comfortable position "wha-where am I?" she looked at him with sadness in her eyes "your in my room in my time Inuyasha" "oh"

He shifted his gaze to her and noticed she had a rather tight grip on his hand. He blushed of course " ah wench! Oh my hand it's turning white!" She quickly jerked her hand back. "welll sorrryyy for worrying about you!" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her face away from him "I'm just fine you don't gotta go and get all worried about me everytime I get a little scratch" She gasped " A LITTLE SCRATCH! Where all I see is deep gashes and a hole straight threw you're stomach!" he sat straight up"Lisen here-ahh" his left arm went around his bandaged waist. She practically jumped right out of the chair "Oh my god! Inuyasha are you ok?" She squeaked, "I'm fine just go away wench!" She'd had it that was the LAST straw!

She shoved him back down on the bed "Inuyasha drop it with the tuff guy act I'm not buying it! Its not gonna hurt you to lie down! Stay still! And get a little rest!" "Aww come on Kag lay off it I'm just fine I don't need no rest" She hung her head.

"I was scared you baka" "of Naraku?" "No you dolt that you weren't going to make it!" One single tear landed on her uncovered knee. "Oh Kag you should know by now there is absolutely no way in hell Naraku could kill me. You should know that by now" She managed to choke out a laugh "Ya I suppose your right" she put her hand up to her mouth as she yawned "Well I for one am tried soooo lets get some sleep ok Inuyasha" She got up and started to walk to her sleeping bag in the floor when a strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back onto the bed.

"Stupid girl there's know way you're making me sleep in YOUR bed if you're stuck sleeping in the floor" She blushed, as did he. She finally nodded and laid down after crawling underneath her flamingo pink bed cover and sheet. "Inuyasha?"

"What" he said quiet simply "I was just wondering if the medicine has started working yet?" "What medicine?" " Ohh opps I forgot I put it on you when you were knocked out… Well are you in any pain" "No I'm fine" "Kay" All she did was smile. She reached up to turn out the light and when she laid her head back down on the pillow his arm was under her neck. She decided to make the best of this little bit of emotion he was showing and snuggled closer to him for heat but was careful of his injuries " Good night Inuyasha" "yes night now hush go to sleep" The last thing she thought before sleep claimed her was 'This feels so right…to be here in his arms…'…..Meanwhile……

-Feudal Era Japan-

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were camped out somewhere deep in the forest of Inuyasha. They had decided it would be best to camp here for the night and walk to Keade's in the morning lest any demons try to attack them now that Naraku's demonic aura has dissipated demons will soon start to fight and show off so they can earn the rank of most powerful since he is gone the demons are starting to come out of hiding the village is gonna need some protecting.

"Sango I miss Kagome and Inuyasha I hope they are alright" "I'm sure they're just fine Shippou" she gave him a comforting smile and he returned her offer of comfort with a hug "knowing Inuyasha I bet kagome has already sat him into a 6 foot crater ." Miroku said "I agree with Miroku injured or not if they get into it…." "Why dose yasha gotta be such a baka?" Miroku muttered "… cause god forgot to give him a brain, manners and other things..." "All god gave inuyasha was a box of ramen " they all laughed … about thirty minutes after they were all fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**-Modern Era Japan-**

**-Tokyo-**

She was the first to wake she had slept on her side facing Inuyasha who was sleeping on his back due to his injuries he couldn't sleep on his side like she was. Her eyes slowly opened the suns already up? Ohh my I must've over slept' Then she noticed Inuyasha was still asleep. She smiled to herself I've never seen him sleep so peacefully the battle must have taken a tremendous amount of energy out of him' she glanced at his bandages I should probly change tho's before he wakes up so it wont cause him so much pain as it would for me to do it when he is awake' She quietly slid out of bed and went and got a first aid kit specially made for Inuyasha' sized boo boo's'

She set the big metal case on her nightstand and pulled back her flamingo pink bed cover and sheet. Then went to the task of unwrapping his giant owwies' She was sitting on his lower waist so not to hurt him. There almost completely healed' all that was really left was a cut on his left shoulder sort of deep still, and a small gash on his side. At one time there was a hole straight threw his stomach caused by one of Naruku's tentacles during the battle that's where he lost the most blood. She gently ran her fingers over the spot where the hole was and felt his stomach muscles tenses then relax under her feather soft touch. " I remember... the first time ...that happened" she said mostly to herself as she seemed pretty focused on his stomach moving her hands around the area where the hole was.

"Yura ran her blade straight threw your stomach... I was so worried...I had got a super first aid kit from mom." she laughed mainly to herself. " I had to use the 'S' word just to get you out of the tree" she giggled " And then I had yelled at you to take your clothes off and you had said-"

"BEG me to" a supposedly sleeping hanyou said. She couldn't help the blush or the smile that graced her face just then nor could she get rid of it. "Ya. And then Keade saw us and thought we were..." she blushed an even deeper shade of red and he just full out turned into a tomato! For some reason she looked down at his stomach and found his belly button rather interesting at that moment 'stupid girl don't you understand my body is special' she smiled to herself.

"Oh and by the way good morning Inuyasha" "Feh! What's so good about it?" she looked up at him and tryed to fake a mad face but it ended up with her scrunching her nose and narrowing her eyes and it made him smile. All she did was go 'humph' and stuck her tongue out at him

" hehe aww lighten up Inuyashie " he raised a eyebrow "yashie?" she just gave him a sideways smile. But he dismissed the rather childish nickname he took his left hand and pinched her on the leg for the childish name but not hard enough to leave a mark " hey! Oww! Inu no baka!" "Wench" "inu-kuro" "bitc-" "finish that word and I'll 's' you all the way back to Feudal Era"

He grabbed her waist "women you do that and you'll be 'sat' right along with me" she squirmed around on his waist to get free. "Hey let me go! Stop! My sides! There ticklish!"

"Really...I didn't know that" he said smirking evilly "no! No! No! No! Don't please don't!" he grinned as he started to run his nail's up the sides of her peach silk nightgown. The ghostly soft touch made her body shiver. Then she started squirming trying desperately to get free but as you probly guessed it didn't work.

Her movements against his hips caused him to stop his torturing movements against her sides with his hands. When he did she put her hands over his that were currently very still on her waist. She grabbed his hands and put them up to hers seeing how small hers looked compared to his.' I wonder if she even knows what thos movements were doing to my quote lower area ' he shivered. Just then his stomach growled she smiled "is somebody hungry?" she said a bit overly cocky "you got that right! I feel like I haven't ate in a year!" she mumbled "...figures...leave it up to you to act like your starving just so you can eat all the food in the house..."

He raised an eyebrow "huh what did you say?" "Ohh nothing" She said in a innocent voice then she got off of him " I'll go get you something to eat stay here and try not to move around so much"

"fine women but I want ramen" "yes master" she said sarcastically. As she left the room Inuyasha yelled "Yup that's right I am master woman get ramen now...please" shutting the door behind her she giggled at his comment. Inuyasha spotted a light blue book on her night stand 'wonder what that is...' he grabbed the little booklet noticing it did have a lock but it was undone it said 'This diary belongs to Kagome Higurasha'

'I shouldn't have this...' he thought while a bigger part of him wanted to know what she had wrote inside this little book of secrets 'open open open open open it!' he gave in and opened the book.

Its had opened to the page where she finally realizes just how much she likes Inuyasha...

_Dear Diary,_

_He went to see her again...Kikyo what makes her so special! I mean god_

_She has only tired to kill him what 19 times? ... I don't mean that I'm probly_

_Just saying that cause I'm mad and a bit jealous of her I guess. I mean call me_

_Crazy but lately with him I feel like I'm starting to like him on more then a ...friendly_

_Level... Is that wrong for me to think that, for me to feel that way? I'm so confused_

_My feeling my thoughts their all jumbled together I don't know how think or feel_

_Right now...I was by the god tree this morning trying to figure out what's wrong_

_And for once everything was so...so clear Inuyasha, Kikyo I understood why_

_Every time he went to see her I got mad, sad, and now I realize I was also in a way_

_...Jealous. I was walking in the woods I had just came threw the well I wanted to_

_Surprise him. I had came early I saw them embracing each other and I froze I wanted_

_I wished I could just run away forget what I saw. But I couldn't my legs wouldn't move and when_

_He looked at me I wanted to scream I caught you Inuyasha I caught you with her! Then it_

_Dawned on me what I meant! I meant it like... he was mine like we were more then just friends. But we're not he love's Kikyo I'm just her reincarnation. I was by the god tree thinking about what happened when it finally all hit me. And my whole world came crumbling down. It was so clear all this time I guess I just decided to choose not to see it._

_A song came to mind called everywhere to me by an American singer... whenever I'm in trouble, whenever I'm sad he is there for me. Granted he may be a jerk, ass, inu no kuro, baka, stubborn, selfish, immature hanyou but when it comes down to it he can be the bravest, strongest, sweetest, most understand person… when he wants to be. I broke down today in front of the sacred tree when I found out... I loved him I started crying I know and understand that he probably doesn't feel the same way about me but I still do...I still have to tell him. And I don't want to try and break Kikyo and him apart she was there first he was hers first and only. She died for him how can I compete with that? He loves her I would never make him pick between Kikyo and me because it's not right to do that. And yes maybe it is because I'm afraid of the answer I'd get but can you really blame me? I have decided to stay his friend I'm still going to help him find shards and I'm still going to get jealous when he see's her but I have to at least have his friendship that's enough for me..._

End Entry

He set the little blue book back down. He felt weighed down, he couldn't believe he had actually hurt her that bad and then kept doing it over and over again it was like a knife was stabbing him repeatedly straight threw his heart. He knew she cared but he didn't know she did that much and to such a passion. 'I knew I shouldn't have read that book' he glared at the little blue book on kagome's night stand.' I have to find some way to make it up to her' Her bedroom door opened.

"Hot ramen coming threw," she laughed as she used her foot to shut the door behind her. He felt guilty for reading the being he knew he was about to get caught but he decided to keep cool and play it off he let out a heavy breath " its about time women I'm starving!" she giggled" ok. Ok just don't bite my hand off" she helped him get into a sitting position propping pillows behind him so he could stay that way without any pain. They ate in silence, well that is until one Kagome Higurasha started shooting off funny faces and the weird glances while trying to eat ramen noodles with chopsticks, and let me tell you that isn't a easy task.

She had a noodle hanging out of her mouth she went semi cross-eyed trying to watch herself suck it into her mouth or at least that's how it looked to him. He busted out laughing when somehow the noodle got stuck to the tip of her nose. She grumbled and blushed because he started laughing but got the pesky little noodle off her nose nonetheless.

A while after they had finished eating she glanced at the clock. " Oh my inuyasha look its already 8 o'clock" "so what's your point?" "Today's Sunday" he looked annoyed "SO?" " I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW YOU DOLT!"

He would have fell over due to the deafening blast to his ears if he hadn't already been laying down at the time "ohh" was all he managed to say " ok I'm going to go take a quick shower then its bed time ok?" he crossed his arms and looked at her his nose pointed upwards "Feh, whatever" she sighed but went and grabbed her nightgown, towel and under garments and went to take a shower.

While she was busy bathing and singing to another famous American singer there was a certain very annoyed very confused hanyou in her room. Inside Kagome's room of plain panted walls giant brown oak polished dresser, blue carpet flooring, bright pink bed sheets, cute and cuddly posters, ton's of homework and school book, and a closet full of junk, outfits, shoes, and what not's, was a silver haired boy trying to figure out what he could do to make up all the pain he put her threw...without her noticing he is doing it ...well at least without her noticing he read her diary.

' I've got it! I'll take her to where I was born my mothers castle. Its beautiful there and I know she has a thing for flowers and bunnies and...' he got lots in a world of 16 year old girls favorite things... the door opened and kagome's walked in. Still a little damp from her shower he looked at her gapping at the image he remembered her from a year ago the little 15-year-old brat was now a beautiful 16-year-old young women! And boy did it show she had curves and was very well developed but in a modest way meaning she wasn't to big or small in areas she was perfect in all places...or what her long dark purple night gown would allow you to see.

He cleared his throat "ok twerp ready for bed" she yawned and stretched showing off some of her upper thigh's "hehe why don't you tell me yashie" he lifted the bed covers a invitation for her to lay down with him which she gladly took she snuggled up against him this time they were both laying on there sides he was facing her back. His left hand, which was outside of the covers, went loosely around her waist and reached up and turned the light out and then turned so she was facing him. His golden eyes glowed like two mini suns in the dark she blushed not that he could see "good night Inuyasha"

He leaned down regardless of how much he was screaming in his mind not to his body was moving on its own accord and went to kiss her on the forehead as his 'good night' but she heard a sound out side and moved her head up to listen and it ended up meeting his lips to her bubble gum pink ones the kiss ended as fast as it began both blushing they decided it best to just not say anything. She snuggled into his chest and he put his arms around her waist and they soon fell asleep but not before this crossed kagome's mind ' THIS WILL BE A FULL PAGER FOR MY DIARY!' she grinned and fell asleep 'I cant believe I I I just kissed her? somebody shoot me! ... Tomorrow is going to be a ...amusing day' was inuyasha only thoughts before sleep claimed him as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: no there isnt a missing chapter i didnt want to write about kagome at school and inuyasha at home frigde raiding lol so i sorts skipped a day forgive me**

**Chapter Three  
-Feudal Era-**

"Hey Inuyasha do you see that!" Kagome said into his ear looking in the direction they were going. He landed gracefully on the ground at the other side of the field he made the whole run seem like a breeze even though he wasnt sweating he had started breathing a little hard and when kagome had asked why he had said

'because since I've been carrying you around all the time... you have gained so much weight...' and we all know her answer to that remark! 'SIT'...

He raised his right hand to shield his eyes from the blinding light from the golden sun high in the sky as he looked towards where they were heading he squinted his eyes and saw the outline of a giant wooden house.

"Uhhh it looks like a giant house...or a big brown blob" he shrugged she smiled"ohh now I'm curious come 'on lets go!" she said and held onto his shoulders as he took off at yet another fast pace.

"Gah I dont see how Inuyasha has that much energy it's just not human!" Miroku said slowing his pace to a mere step a second

"Maybe because he is half DEMON" Sango said in a sarcastic tone and Shippou giggled on her shoulder as she pasted Miroku up and continued "that's not what I uhhh..."

he put his head down "uhhh ohh never mind." "Right. Then lets keep going so we can at least get there before the villagers leave " "ya Mi-ro-ku stop slowing us down!" Shippou teased.Miroku let out a heavy sigh "uh yes right then" he said

he stopped in front of the smiling and waveing villagers and bent down to let kagome off "hey whats all the commotion about?" kagome said walking towards the very cheerful villagers.

She saw Keade pushing her way threw the crowd "Ahh Lady Kagome I see ye and inuyasha have returned safely.

Thank the gods" she sighed in relief "eh? Hey old hag whats with all the people?" "Must ye treat a old woman thus Inuyasha?" "feh" she shook her head and rubbed her forehead warding away another headache.

'dose he always have to be so...sooo Yasha with me' she shook her head again 'dear lord I think my age is finally catching up with me' Inuyasha stared at her

'what on earth is she thinking about in that cryptic skull of hers' he thought eyeing her strangely "uhhmm" Kagome cleared her throat they both looked over at her "so umm Keade why do the villager's want to speak with us?"

"Ahh yes well ...Since ye have destroyed the demon Naraku and rid our lands of his demonic aura, we felt tis only fair to show our gratitude by building this house for ye and ye group"

Keade said and the villagers nodded and parted so they could see the house as they walked past Keade she bowed and inuyasha gave her a 'huh' look and kagome started fidgeting with her thumbs as they walked past the villagers path they made for them.

The villagers bowed as they pasted them kagome got so nervous feeling uncomfortable about people paying so much attention to her she grabbed inuyasha's hand blushing badly she looked towards the ground hiding her face from the villagers and the hanyou.

Inuyasha just kept looking forward with a slight pint tint across his cheeks and nose he swallowed and kept walking forward not daring to look at thier entwined fingers or the bowing villagers...

or her face 'Feh! Just like that wench to get all nervous in a crowd trying to thank her...even though I did mostly all the fighting' Now that wasnt completely true...

-Flash Back-

"Inuyasha...I'm kinda...Scared..." she said in a deathly low whisper hey eyes were all filled with worry. He looked down at her and he grabbed her hand then gave it a comforting squeeze.

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly trying to hide the fear in her eyes "Feh.." he said then his voice softened "There's no reason to be scared kagome...Remember I promised you I'd protect you"

he said and gave her a weak smile. She felt like she wanted to cry 'ohh Inuyasha if only that was why... I am scared that know one will be there to protect you'

a tear slid out of her right eye and ran down her cheek but she smiled and walked forward with him into Naraku astonishingly big castle.

It was close to midnight there was a full moon high in the brightly lit night sky. A silvery light lit the land around the castle and forest.

The castle was made of stone blocks and there was know sign of life for miles and miles all the forest life seemed to stop dead.

Even if there were any small demons or animals in the forest surrounding the giant castle. They would be hiding deep inside thier homes to afraid to come out to run and play or even eat.

Inside of the castle gates the plants were wilted and black know grass grew there all tree's had been abandoned of their leaves.

The gang walked up to the giant oak doors that were taller then them by at least three feet they just stood there for a few moments before Sango said "What are we waiting to knock?"

she pushed past them she was running off of straight anger since they finally found out where the real Naraku lives all she could think about was finding her brother. She busted the door open with her weapon.

"knock knock..." Miroku said behind them all he was standing quietly at the back of the group.

She ran into the castle and stopped in the middle of the huge room followed by the rest of the gang there were stairs in front of her that both lead up to one door and on the floor they were currently on there was a door on each side.

There were candles lighting the huge room "So I take it he wants us to spilt up" Songo said their voices echoed in the room

"well that's fine with me" Inuyasha said Miroku nodded "ok then lets go" he said walking towards the door on the left as Sango went towards the big double doors at the top of the stairs "No Sango I think I'll take that door "

she swirled around "No I want to if Naraku's behind there-""If Naraku's behind that door I'll deal with him you need to find your brother!"

Kagome stepped towards Sango "He's right your brother isnt behind that door and you know it"

she looked at them her eyes showed something more then anger they showed worry the worry that her brother may not still be in this world the hurt she would have to feel if he wasnt she didnt know if she could take it."Alright" she said and walked threw the last door on that floor.

"You ready Kagome?" she looked up at him and sighed "As ready as I'm gonna be" he went to give her a comforting hug but she said "dont...dont do that if you do you'll be saying goodbye..."

her voice had no feeling in it her face was blank "Lets ..just get this over with.." she walked to the stairs Shippou kept quiet on her shoulder as they walked up the stairs.

They could feel Naraku's demonic aura coming out from under the door they stopped for a second at the door before Kagome grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

Dark purple smoke pushed past them and she started choking on it.Inuyasha covered her and jumped into the room away from the intoxicating smoke "Naraku"

He growled as he stood up and started walking towards the throne. The room was huge and it looked like a gothic throne room. It was lit with torches on the walls the room was basically bare all it had was a king's throne and a queen's throne.

He ran up to the thrones and saw Naraku and a woman he couldn't get a good view of sitting in the chairs. "Naraku this time you will finally pay for all the people you have hurt and killed!" Inuyasha said he heard him laugh evilly.

"Do you honestly think that this was all your plan? That you stand before me now of your own choice? Do you really think I would have LET you come to me if I wasnt sure I could KILL YOU"

He hissed and Inuyasha smirked "well then whats stopping you from killing me now!" he said and charged at him...

meanwhile the woman that was sitting in the other throne completely hidden by the darkness stood up gracefully and walked to kagome hiding in the shadows she whispered in her ear "are you ready to die?"

kagome swirled around trying to find the owner of the voice. The women went to her other ear "you cannot fight what hides in the shadows" she said in a silky voice.

Kagome turned again this time she was facing the door they had entered threw and she saw a woman dressed in black she had on a collar with a skin tight black top that sleeves went down to her hand and had a loop that her ring finger slid threw she had a long black skirt that had slits up to mid thigh and black heels her hair was up in a high ponytail it had blue streaks threw it.

But all Kagome looked at was her eyes...'thos eyes' they swirled in changing colors from the purest of white to the most beautiful silver.

She seemed almost in a haze staring into them she blinked and the woman was gone. In her right ear the woman whispered "go to the main room"

She knew it was trap but did it anyways Shippou was resting in her arms.

she walked down the stairs "hel-hello?" she spoke in a shaky voice she stopped in the middle of the room.

"stupid girl do you honestly think you are strong enough to fight me...you cant win against the shadows" the woman said rolling her head around her neck making it pop and then she looked straight at her again.

"your enemy isnt me..." as she said that the candles grew brighter and the woman faded threw the door she was standing by. and at the door they walked threw to get into the castle closed on its own.

And then she saw them soul catchers "Kikyo.." she hissed one of the serpent looking creatures flew down into her arms and took Shippou out of her grasp "NO! give him back you ugly little thing!"

she screeched and started trying to grab him "tisk tisk tisk you may have my soul but you are nothing like me" Kikyo said coming out of the shadows kagome turned towards the voice "Kikyo give him back! your fight is with me!"

Kikyo chuckled " stupid bitch I'm going to make you wish you had never fallen upon this place. I'm not only going to kill you but make you wish you never set eyes on Inuyasha or this little demon " she said glaring at her...

Sango walked down the hall towards another door and kicked it open she had been led into a large room with no light except for what was coming out of the window the light shined down on two little body's that were chained to the wall.

One was a girl and the other.."Kohaku! are you alright!" "sisssster! Songo is that you?" he said lifting his tired head trying to see threw the darkness

"its me Kohaku I'm here" he panicked " No No you must get out of here before she comes!" he was now moveing around trying to get free " you have to go you have to NOW!"

Sango shook her head no even though she knew he couldn't see her "let me help you out of those chains" she said ignoring his pleas for her to leave him.

"No dont you must go before she comes" "dont be silly hold still" she stooped down and started trying to pick the locks on his feet and that's when he saw them the eyes they shined threw the darkness in the room they swirled "I'm sorry I'm so sorry"

he cried to his sister "for what " she said smiling up at him "For This!" the woman yelled...

Miroku had entered a brightly lit bedroom. It looked so quaint and cozy but he stayed on guarded he wasnt about to fall into a trap He stepped towards the circle shaped bed in the center of the room he could see the shape of a woman behind the silky blinds that went around the bed.

"Naraku I do not was to bed your sickening ass be gone from my sights ...please" she hissed at first but then it went to a small cry. he pulled the curtain back to see who the maiden was "Kagura?"

she shifted her eyes up to him "ohh it is you monk" he put his staff to her throat "yes it is the monk " he said in a angry tone.

" ohh please drop it I'm chained up as you can clearly see i mean you no harm" he looked at her neck where his staff was and sure enough she was chained to the bed like a dog by a gold collar.

"We will see...what is Naraku's plan of sending me here why did he split us up?" She groaned "If I tell you promise to let me go" he looked down at her "if it is in my power to do so"

"Naraku knew which doors you would pick before you did. No he isnt physic...i just know that he knew before hand..." "Go on" she shook her head.

"the exterminator she is in grave danger Naraku told me to tell you how to help her but..." he grabbed her shoulders and shook her "what about Sango ! but what!"

she looked down "you will not make it to her in time" she looked down 'whoosh' the doors closed 'clank' they were locked in from the outside.

" What in the world is going on!" she looked at him " release me" he let go of her shoulders " the exterminator erhm Sango is being attacked by a shadow" he looked at her dumbly.

"that makes no since" she looked annoyed

"All I know is that this 'shadow' is not a demon...but not a mortal either Naraku had to place a magical collar around her neck so she would obey him the shadows are not evil or good they stay neutral...well until turned but that's never supposed to happen because your not supposed to be able to find them but somehow he did and he turned it. you cant kill it you cant fight it the only way to stop it is to restore the balance between good and evil inside of the shadow"

she looked down "HOW HOW do I do that" "I dont know..." he stood up and broke the chain around her "we have to get out of here but how" she got off the bed "we break the door down of course" "are you crazy! that's 2 feet off solid oak" she grinned...

"AHH!" Inuyasha screamed as he flew threw the air hitting the wall hard and falling to the ground he stood back up leaning on his sword

"this isnt.. over yet" he said spitting some blood out of his mouth .he had cuts and scraps all over his body yet he charged at Naraku again.

Naraku yet again dodge a massive blow from the wind tunnel. he turned and kicked inuyasha into the wall again "foolish boy"

inuyasha tryed to get up but slumped forward and fell again Naruku's tentacles grabbed inuyasha and slung him across the room "fight me boy!"

This time he got up and charged at him again when Naraku assumed he would use wind tunnel again he dodge only to be punched in the face. his tentacle rammed itself straight threw Inuyasha's stomach screamed out in pain

"do you know as we fight all of your friends are dying slowly one by one...your wench will die at the hands of your former lover kikyo I think it was"

"No I promised! KA-GO-MEEE!" he yelled ad threw im self off Naraku the tentacle slid out of him he swirled around and cut Naraku's head clear off it rolled across the floor he used the wind tunnel to eliminate any chances Naraku had of 'pulling himself back together' so to speak.

the doors opened and inuyasha walked to the edge of the balcony ...

"kikyo you vile woman let him go please" she let the tears fell silently she could feel the last bit of self control she had slipping away.

"No I think I'll kill him" she called the serpent like creature to her and she grabbing the small fox demon by the neck. Kagome lowered her head she felt dizzy with her miko energy it was trying to take over.

"Why do you value its life so much?"

"b-b-because he is my son!" she yelled the last part "you stupid girl he is a demon you are a human you can never love him"

she fell to her knees in sobs "but I do love him" she looked straight at kikyo "He is my son!" she grinned "well I guess that's to be expected form someone as filthy as you !Bitch you will learn to stay away from what dose not belong to you!"

she squished the lil kitsune that was in her hand and he cried out "Kagome!" he cried "Momma"

Kagome lost it all control was gone her body now moved as her powers wished. She stood up "you do anything and I'll kill-" before she could finish kagome shot a arrow into her heart.

Kikyo's body began to crack and started to crumble like a broken pot to the floor Shippo ran to his mother as what part of her soul kikyo had now shot threw her lifting her into the air then dropping her back on the ground none to gently.

the boy jumped into her arms "Shippo are you ok" she said in a worried tone he nodded she hugged him tightly against her feeling lik he might slip away if she let him go. from the top of the stairs one silver haired boy fell falling down the stairs and landing on the floor by kagome in a massive pile of torn clothes wounds and blood.

"INUYASHA!" she screeched he was out cold...

Sango dodge a blow but got hit by another as she stumbled and fell trying to stay alive."Ohh come on at least try and have some fun" Song picked herself up off the ground

"Fun huh this is a blast" she said sarcastically and was rewarded by getting back handed into the wall where Kohaku and the girl were being held she was in the light.

"come on fight me come into the darkness dont cower in the light" she said in a silky voice she stood up wiping blood off her face "Sis" he whispered "Hu-" "shhh listen she cant see you in the light" "thanks"

she whispered and jumped back into the darkness trying to hit whatever she could blindly swinging her weapon 'how are we ever gonna get outta her there are no candles' "Your not a very bright girl are you?"

the woman said kicking songo into the middle of the room her back hit something round as she stood she saw a faint red glimmer coming from whatever she hit she started searching her belt for the matches kagome gave her

"No actually I am very bright" Songo said trying to stall she got hit on the back by the woman and was pinned to the floor "what are you doing?"

Songo spit up some blood and pushed up and turned towards the silvery eyes 'in kagome's words' "Trying to piss you off!"

and she kicked at the shadow but she only hit air. the shadow whispered in her ear "oh realy you sure your not looking for something" she said overly cocky fear crossed sango's face

"Kagura its not gonna work" she kept hitting the door. Then purple smoke came into the room threw the vent she glared at the vent

"He means to kill us!" "Realy I would have never guessed" miroku said and rammed himself into the door" we have to get it open"

she kept hitting the door while he used his body to try and break it in nothing worked "we're gonna die in this hell hole of a place" she said he backed up " not if i can stop it"...

" n.n.noo" she stuttered then she got a match out of the box and lit it" I already found what I was looking for" and she dropped it and the rest of the matches into the pit and it lit the room in the bright fiery glow.

The shadow screeched and coward in a dark conner. Songo took her sword out and swung neck high at the shadow 'clank' a black collar fell to the ground the evil aura dissipating

" my father ..once told me a story before bed of shadows and how they live I never realy believed him ...that is until now the balance was off cause of that "

she point her sword towards the collar in the floor. "thank you" the shadow said and faded "you may call upon me to help you someday" the shadows voice echoed in her ears"kohaku are you ok?"

"yes " she ran towards him and began unlocking his chains " who's the girl" "Her name is Khonna she is Sakura's sister" "oh"

after taking the chains of him and the girl she picked her up and walked out of the room and down the hall's and met up with kagome and inuyasha "he's out cold to" she said setting the girl down beside him "ya" kagome sighed

Then 'bang' the door miroku had went in busted open and wind swirled out of it miroku and Kagura ran out choking on the fumes of the smoke "

Thank god We are all safe" kagome said ...That night they slept there and in the morning they left but Kohaku decided to stay behind with Khonna who he had came to love since he had met her in the dungeon...

-End flash back-

They stood in front of the house "It's so pretty" kagome squealed jumping for joy she grabbed inuyasha and hugged him "this is so cool!" she then ran him inside and lead him around looking at everything.

when you walked into the house it had a cozy size living room with stairs in the middle leading up to four doors which were bedrooms at the bottom the was 2 doors in the living room a kitchen and hot spring...

the only thing on kagome's mind was 'BATH' but you probably already knew that...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
-Feudal Era-**

Once Miroku, Sango and Shippou got there and saw the house they all went back to Keade's to get all of their stuff and the villagers brought them gifts and furniture to put in their house after they set up the furniture and stuff they set all 12 bags in a circle in the middle of the living room floor which was covered in fur pelt that had been cut into squares and colored dark tan it covered the whole room. Kagome had gathered everyone into the living room around the backpacks.

They sat in a circle around the bags...

The floor felt like a silky bed they had two couches in there and tables with lamps and wall lights they sat in the middle of the room Inuyasha had already put two of the twelve bags up that had the food in them. Kagome's clear bag and her yellow one were already in her room.

"So kagome what did you want" Sango said "Well...for awhile now the well...its been harder and harder to go back the time loop has been closing...so I packed up everything I think we would need and well...Its all in these bags"

"I'm sorry kagome" Sango said "me two" Miroku said shippou hugged her Inuyasha just stayed silent "...I thought I'd give them to you before I went to bed tonight Miroku you get the blue bag Inuyasha is the red one Songo's is the purple one and Shippou's is the green one the pink one is girls bath supplies and the orange is guys the black and white ones are mine tehhee I must have forgot to take them to my room"

she got up grabbed them and went to her room as did the others Miroku and sango shared a room with 2 futons shippou had his own room with toys and games and Inuyasha and Kagome Shared a room like miroku and sango. Kagome entered the room after Inuyasha.

The floor was a light blue and the walls were dark blue there was a bed with hide away dressers under it .It was king size bed with black silk sheets there was a window by the bed with a seat on it .Also they had a desk and a chair and a huge closet she had already unpacked her stuff and it looked more like her old room with a old timey touch.

She fell on the bed and let the tears fall hiding her face in a pillow she cried not caring if he heard her. He gently shut the door behind them and walked to the bed sitting beside her and place a hand on her back he eyes shifted from confusion to worry to sad"why...didnt you tell me?"

He whispered to her this only made her cry louder. In one swift movement he scooped her up in his arms her little hands grabbed onto his red outfit her little fist held it so tightly as she cried they were turning a ghostly white "I wanted to stay here in this time" she balled " I just didn't think you would want me to stay...I don't fit in my time anymore...I don't fit anywhere" she cried into his shirt "you fit here"' with me' he said in a deathly low whisper she looked up at him and shook her head no.

"Kikyo fits here" his heart skipped a beat 'what dose she mean by that' "this is her time" he made her look him in the eye "it hasn't been kikyo's time for 50 years...you fit perfectly right here ..Right now" she snuggled closer into his chest and smiled "Ya right here seems so perfect right now... goodnight inuyasha" he was at a loss for words all he could do was blush and smile dumbly. He walked over to the window and sat down with her nestled in his arms he shrugged the outside of his top off and wrapped it around her as a blanket as he stared off into the starry lit sky

'You will always fit here..with me' he felt this indescribable feeling around her he felt calm and at peace when they were alone...even tho he would never admit it he felt something when she laid like this in his arm's that he never felt for Kikyo...'how I wish I knew what the feeling is' he sighed "kagome " he whispered "Ya?"

she looked up at him "why did you wanna stay here instead of with your folks?" he whispered "because somehow I know I was meant to be here ..With you...and shippou...and sango and miroku" she found his hand under her red makeshift blanket and brought it up to her cheek their fingers entwined she snuggled close to his hand "Inuyasha?"

He glanced down at her a cute red tint on his cheeks "yes" she blushed "Can...can I stay like this...for tonight" she looked up at him her eyes begging him to say yes He smiled at her "sure" he shifted so they could both lay there comfortably on the window bed they stared at the stars until they both fell asleep. The light from the brightly lit sky shined down upon them a look of pure peace on their face. Naraku was finally gone and for the first time in a long time they felt ...safe...

Sango had just finished fixing up their room Miroku sat on the futon watching her "Wow this place looks great now" she fell down beside him "Yup now I can finally sleep" she laid back on the bed " Hey miroku..." he turned to her "Yes Sango?"

she turned on her side towards him "Well I was just wondering...I mean now that your wind tunnel is gone...do you still plan on ...bedding that little girl from the village" she slightly blushed "she is not of age ...yet" "ugh! you sick pervert!" she hit him in the head he chuckled " I was only joking my dear Songo...but my offer to you still stands..."

she blushed deeply and pushed him off her futon "go to bed perv!" she said and turned on her side facing the wall "yes well...Good night Sango"

she smiled not that he could see. "Good night Miroku" she said sweetly. He climbed under his covers and sighed and fell asleep.

Shippou was in his room hopping from place to place "So many neat toys!" he jumped to the window and looked at the ground "Wow its pretty high up"

he looked down at all of the pretty flowers 'Oh! I could make kagome a necklace!' he climbed out of his window and ran to the end of the roof and was about to hop off it when he saw " RIN!" he squeaked and jumped off the roof and hit the ground running towards her he grabbed her up and twirled her then set her gently back down his cheeks tinted red.

" I missed you its so boring here with know one to play with" she giggled "Rin missed Shippo to!" and she hugged him "Sesshoumaru said rin could come see you so we left and here we are " he smiled "hey I was just gonna make Kagome a necklace of flowers wanna help?" she started jumping up and down " yes yes yes! rin will help!" they walked to the giant area field with all sorts of flower and started making a necklace...

they worked for at least a hour or two before they were done "It's so pretty!" rin chirped "Ya Kagome will love it!" it was a little blue and green flower necklace shippo stood and stretched "whoa its late" fear shot across rins face "Rin is in trouble!" "Why" "Rin promised Sesshoumaru rin would be back before morning" she got up and dusted off her dressed and started to run back into the forest."Rin! wait!" she stopped and turned to him watching him run to her "Uh huh?" he fidgeted looking down at his toe's before pulling something from behind his back it was a crown made of yellow daisy's

" I umm made this for you" she gentle grabbed it and put it on her head "Ohh shippo its beautiful! I love it!" she twirled around feeling like a princess he smiled and gentle grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a good bye hug "Will I see you tomorrow?" She smiled "yes yes I get to stay for 3 days!" "Neat o! you had better get going Sesshoumaru is gonna get you" She giggled and puffed out her cheat "Rin is super bad girl" he laughed "No Rin is super caught girl" Sesshoumaru said walking out of the clearing "ohh no" "come rin lets go" she hung her head in sadness "oook" Shippo waved as he watched them disappear into the forest. "See you tomorrow" and he started to walk back to the house... that night he had a dream of rin and him and the wonderful games they would play together while she was here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Feudal Era**

The moon was still out when Kagome awoke to a chilling breeze. She glanced around the room and she felt misplaced. She was laying on the big bed in the center of their room.

'How did I get here? I fell asleep with Inuyasha and we were on the window bed'

Another cold breeze hit her and she noticed she must have kicked the blankets off of her during her sleep. Just as she looked towards the balcony and spotted Inuyasha sitting there glancing out into the sky. She noticed a wet streaks coming from his eyes and going down his face.

'Why do you cry, what do you cry for? ' As kagome thought that he glanced over towards her and she quickly shut her eyes.

Inuyasha noticed her blanket pooling at her ankles and walked over to the bed and pulled the cover back over her and sat beside her on the bed.

Kagome was too scared to move she knew he wouldn't want her to see him right now. So she just laid there afraid to breath 'oh Inuyasha…' she felt sad for him and she didn't even know why he was sad.

Inuyasha brushed kagome's bangs out of her face "I'm sorry…" Inuyasha whispered in her ear as a tear fell on her cheek. And without another word he stood up and walked back to the window and sat down.

'He's sorry? For what?' Kagome slowly and very quietly slipped out of bed and moved over to sit beside inuyasha facing him. He had his head down resting on his knee's with his arms wrapped around himself. Inuyasha was still crying.

Kagome with out so much as a moment's hesitation slowly reached out and grabbed one of his hands. Inuyasha looked up at her with a tear stained face and puffy eyes. "Ka-" He started to speak but as he looked in her eyes she was telling him not to.

Kagome knew that she would be asking far too much of him, if she asked him to explain. So instead she pulled him to her and she sat with her back up against the wall, her cheek against his, just running her fingers threw his hair.

She whispered only one thing to him "It's ok to be weak tonight when you have been so strong for so long… just for tonight Inuyasha your not doing anything wrong" Kagome cradled him.

She quietly whispered to herself "...be weak for me Inuyasha…Tonight let me be strong…"

Inuyasha picked her up in his arms closing the window as to keep the chilling breeze out and walked over to the bed and set her down.

Kagome was sitting on with her back against the head board when he laid down next to her.

'your so stubborn Inuyasha…'"if you wont cry for your pain…" a tear fell on her little fist.

Inuyasha looked up at her "Please don't cry for me…" 'you're the last one who should be after all the things I've put you through' He felt the tears burning at his eyes again and the only thing that crossed his mind was '...be weak for me Inuyasha…Tonight let me be strong…' and then the dam broke and he moved his head to her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Gods… Kagome what ever could a stupid hanyou like me have done to deserve you"

Kagome flinched as he said that "don't say that Inuyasha!.. Just don't say that."

"Why not I'm a filthy half-breed and nothing more…" he whispered into my skirt and I barley heard him.

'What in the world could have upset him this much' "Inuyasha look at me."

He never made any attempt to so she grabbed his face softly and lifted his face to hers.

" you know that I have never cared that you were a half demon… I've always" 'Loved' "cared for you just the same as if you were a complete human or a full demon… I wont ask you whats wrong because I feel that if you want me to know you'll tell me in your own time…"

Kagome wiped away his tears with her thumb and keep them from coming back with her voice. "Tomorrow I have something I need to show you… just you… Thank you for letting me be weak…" his voice faded and he fell asleep.

"…Ohh Inuyasha … I've never seen you as weak even now all I see is the strongest person, demon , or half demon. That I have ever met … I wish tho that you could see me just once they way my heart will always see you.."

She pulled the blanket over him and kept running her fingers threw his long silvery hair. 'Peaceful… you look so undeniably peaceful right now' She sighed the sun was coming up and she needed rest. Her last thoughts were 'This… This is the Inuyasha that stole my heart' she smiled down at him.

'now just let me steal yours'

And then she fell asleep with her fingers still tangled in Inuyasha's silvery mane.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Feudal Era**

Miroku and Sango were the first to awake. And went into the village to prepare them for the what might happen now that Naraku is dead.

Soon after Shippo awoke to a rather strange noise. A rock had been tossed into his bedroom via window. Shippo rubbed his eyes with his little fists and noticed that there had actually been several rocks thrown into his room twenty at least.

Shippo climbed out of bed and walked to the window to see Rin standing there with a pile of rocks in her hands and before she could stop herself one of the very rocks she was holding went flying towards his head.

Rin watched as it smacked Shippo flat on the forehead and watching him fall forward out of the window. "SHIPPO!" Little Rin dashed towards her little fox friend "Shippo! Shippo! Did Rin hurt Shippo Rin is very so very sorry Rin is"

When she got over to him it looked as if he had one single red chicken pock on his forehead between his eyes. Rin couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

Shippo got up rubbing his forehead "Rin that really hurt Shippo" He said to her as if he was speaking to a little child even tho he was only a child himself barely eleven. "so whats up?" He said trying to play it off like t he red dot wasn't even there.

"Lord Sesshoumaru invites Shippo to spent ten whole days with Rin at the castle"

Rin squealed jumping up and down.

"Whoa a castle cool! Really Rin?"

"Yup yup! Shippo can stay with Rin for ten whole days Shippo can!"

Shippo thought for a second "Alright! … but mom would never let me go…"

Rin's eyes got all big and teary and she hung her head "Rin understands" –sniffles- "Rin will play with jakken Rin guesses" –more sniffles-

"Aww Rin it okay I'll go we just wont tell them! How mad could they get?"

'Inuyasha is going kill me… but Rin… Please don't be mad mom I want to be with Rin'

"YAY!" Rin squealed again with happiness and they took off into the forest.

Kagome and Inuyasha were the last to awake… Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and noticed they were in the same position they were in when he fell asleep. "…Inuyasha …why… why wont you love me…" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome 'She is still asleep… she must be dreaming… of me.' "No… don't leave …. Don't leave me…" 'Even in her sleep I'm hurting her.' He felt a pool of sadness slowly starting to consume him again.

"Gods… Kagome why would you want something as shameful as me you deserve so much more then a ugly hanyou…" Inuyasha gently brushed his hand across her cheek to wake her.

Kagome's eyes flickered open and she was immediately staring into to golden suns. Kagome lifted her small hand to Inuyasha's cheek and smiled down at him "There's the baka I found it so easy to hate." She said teasing him.

"Feh. Woman why are you so perky?" Inuyasha pushed the words she said in her sleep out of his mind focusing now on trying to make her happy.

Kagome giggled a little "Perky huh? I'll show you perky" She pounced on inuyasha straddling his waist and grabbing his wrist's.

Inuyasha yanked his arms all the way above his head making Kagome lean down till she was inches from his face.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. But she looked away "don't tease me" she accidentally said out loud. Her mind suddenly filled with fear 'ohh know! Why did I say that!'

'Kagome… am I hurting you again? What do you want me to do? Please just tell me…'

Inuyasha's eyes clouded over with this sad glaze and he let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight to him and burring his face in her neck.

Kagome tensed at his strange movement 'Inuyasha has never been so open about his emotion's and now its like… he cant help it'

Kagome had to lighten the moment so she grabbed his ears gently and ran her nails from the base of his ears to the top. At first she didn't even hear him breath and then she started to feel his hands move in circles on her lower back. 'I wonder if he likes this'

Inuyasha's body was reacting to her 'Dose she even know whats that's doing to me' He was nipping on his lip and staying silent 'Kagome had always had a thing for my ears.. I should be able to give her a minute or so before she has to quit…' he groaned silently.

Kagome felt his chest vibrate and figured he was enjoying himself.

Inuyasha shut his eyes and just gave into her arousing torture just trying not to let her know what she was actually doing.

Kagome noticed inuyasha had closed his eyes so while still rubbing his soft cute little silver dog ears she leaned close to his left ear and whispered his name "Inuyasha…" trying to see if he was asleep.

His eyes shot open when she said his name like that . He could still feel her breath on his ear "Gods… Kagome" He moaned huskily into her neck only to mentally knee himself for letting himself say that.

Inuyasha felt ashamed of letting himself be touched like that by her he didn't deserve it she was better then him.

Kagome froze at the sound of his voice it sounded deep, needed, only in her most sinful of dreams did he ever call her like that . Kagome looked down at his face and saw a disgusted look on his face 'I disgust him…' her eyes brimming with tears "Sorry… I I didn't know…I didn't mean to make you feel sick … the thought of us must really disgust you…"

Kagome slid off of him and put her back to him.

As Inuyasha heard that he whirled around pushing her onto her back and he positioned himself to hover above her. " Look at me Kagome." His voice commanded her.

Kagome did as was told but she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"You would never disgust me that was the farthest thing from my mind Kagome"

Kagome look up at him.

"Your lying I say you face disgust was written across it!"

Inuyasha grabbed her wrists. " I felt degusted of myself for letting you touch me like that. Not because your ugly or because you don't deserve to its not it its because I'm just a ugly undeserving hanyou and your so… So dam breath taking sometimes it almost unbearable!"

'No turning back now inuyasha' he thought to himself. He brushed his aroused member against her thigh "If you think for one second that this means you disgust me then your crazy! I cant help it everytime you look at me a certain way or touch my shoulder like you do , or even your smile, this is what you do to me. I don't know why you're the only but you're the only one who can… you're the only one"

Kagome felt shivers run down her whole body.

"Gods Kagome… I've hurt you soo much by lying to you or by just not showing you how I felt so from now on … for better or worse im not lying anymore"

Kagome looked up at him "So I know what your body feel's for me … What dose your heart say then Inuyasha."

"I don't know" inuyasha had answered honestly what he felt for her went beyond anything he ever felt for kikyo he didn't know what it was just that he didn't want to lose her.

"Kagome from now forward I will try to act on my feelings instead of hiding them from you"

'Why Is he doing this he is acting like a sinner who just found god' but she just nodded dumbly.

"And right now… I think I want to…" Inuyasha bit his lip as kagome licked her bubble gum pink ones.

"What do you want to do inu-" He silenced her with his lips to hers in a small friendly kiss.

Their eyes still closed as he ended the kiss "… Kiss you" Inuyasha breathed above her.

Kagome touched her lips where inuyasha's had just been. Kagome's heart was racing.

"What d-d-d-do y-you want to d-do now?" she spoke shakily.

"I want to show you where I was born my mothers castle … or whats let of it"

Kagome without thinking spoke what she was thinking he eyes were still shut "You sure you don't wanna kiss me again…"

Inuyasha chuckled a bit and kissed her forehead and moved to her ear "later"

"Meanie" she breathed against his neck and nipped at it.

Inuyasha blushed. "That is for later too…much later"

They left soon after that with not as much as a goodbye to anyone.

Inuyasha let his feelings guide him with kagome and in turn kagome trusted him with her's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Feudal Era**

**(Rin and Shippo)**

Shippo ran threw the woods holding Rin's hand so she wouldn't get lost. "Shippo slow down Rin cant run this fast!"

"We can't slow down Rin a snake demon is following us Rin! We have to loose it by confusing it so he can't follow our sent!" Shippo said back over his shoulder as they kept running twists and turns threw bushes and trees.

"Shippo doesn't have to run Sesshoumaru will come for Rin if she is in trouble Shippo is safe."

"No Rin. Sesshoumaru doesn't know we're here and until he dose we have to run!"

Rin shook her head and tried to yank away from Shippo's grip "No Shippo let go of Rin you will see Sesshoumaru will save Rin!"

Shippo held tighter to her wrist they were almost to the clearing where they would meet Sesshoumaru. "We're almost there Rin then Sesshoumaru can help us but please just keep running"

'I still don't see how she can look at the cold hearted demon with kindness… She probably looks at him the same way momma looks at Inuyasha'

As they ran into the clearing they saw Ah and Un and Shippo sighed with relief. But started to panic when he didn't spot they great demon lord Sesshoumaru "We're in trouble Rin! Your great lord isnt here!"

Shippo flung Rin behind him in the middle of the field and started growling at the tree's at the end of the clearing.

'Rin knows Sesshoumaru will come for Rin'

The trees began to shake as the huge gray snake demon slithered out of the woods. He stuck out his snake tongue and hissed at them "…That girl look's very delectable…"

Shippo felt Rin grab onto the back of his shirt. He knew she was scared "Rin its ok I'll protect you don't worry." Shippo whispered back to her.

'Papa give me strength to protect Rin' "Go away I won't let you have Rin so there's know point in trying!" Shippo shouted at the demon.

The snake lounged at Shippo and Rin. His mouth wide open and Fangs dripping with venom.

Shippo glanced back at Rin "Get back!" Rin nodded and as the snake got close to Shippo.She screamed ducking down closing her eyes tear's streaming out of them.

"Fox fire!" she heard his voice but didn't move.

Shippo Screamed out as he barely dodge the demon's tail.

Rin heard his scream and thought the demon had hurt him and she flung her hands over her head "SHIPPO SAVE RIN!"

Shippo swirled around to look at Rin and got hit by the snake demons tail. Shippo cried out as he hit the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye his sighed as he saw Sesshoumaru 'for once I'm glad you're here demon lord' Shippo stood back up on shaky feet.

Rin heard Shippo say "It's not over yet twin tongue" She smiled to herself "Shippo will save Rin…' She sighed.

Sesshoumaru made quick work of the demon with his poison whip and didn't even get a drop of blood on him.

Sesshoumaru had sliced and diced the demon into eight different peaces.

Sesshoumaru watched in some bit of amusement as the kitsune walked over to Rin 'Rin called out for the kit to save her not me…"

Shippo bent down and wrapped his little arms around Rin to try and bring her out of her shell "Your safe now Rin…" He whispered into her ear.

Rin looked up at him and smiled her silly sideways smile that made her nose scrunch in a cute way and wrapped her arms around Shippo.

"Shippo saved Rin just like he said he would!" She hadn't even noticed Sesshoumaru.

The great demon lord found it hard to believe that his ward hadn't even noticed his presence yet 'there is something going on with them…'

Shippo stood up and twirled Rin around. As he started to tell Rin that Sesshoumaru saved them not him Sesshoumaru just acted like he had just got there and told Shippo he made good work of the demon and he was glad that he hadn't let any harm come to his ward.

Shippo and Rin Rode to the castle upon Ah and Un's back. While Sesshoumaru flew, Shippo just knew that this was going to be a lot of fun even tho he still felt bad about not telling his momma he left.

(Meanwhile with Miroku and Sango)

Sango, Miroku, and Keade sat in her little hut thinking of what to do if the demons should try to destroy the village to try and make a name for themselves.

"Keade can't you put a barrier up around the village" Miroku suggested

"I cannot hold a barrier that size for more then a hour at the most monk" Keade poked at a dimly lit fire.

"Maybe I can send for a few demon exterminators' from another village?" Sango's father had told her where the other villages of exterminator's were so if they ever had to face a great evil she could call on them.

"Aye Sango that might be help…" Miroku agreed with her and the group continued thinking of more ways that wouldn't mean taking protectors from other villages…

(Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kagome)

By now they were a good day's run from the village. Kagome had been riding silently on Inuyasha's back she couldn't bring herself to talk to him.

'What should I say to him… Inuyasha seems to think I'm too good for him but he's got it all wrong… And he is acting so strange why dose he want to show me how he feel's what dose he mean about not hiding anything anymore… I wonder if he liked kissing me- No bad thoughts bad Kagome'

Inuyasha was in deep thought as well. 'I hope she likes it maybe she might forgive me for being such an idiot… Gods kagome why cant I stop thinking about that kiss it was only a small friendly kiss and yet the memory of your lips, the taste, and the feeling is engraved into my mind. And the thing's I told you… I cant believe she would have ever thought I was disgust with her…_So now I know what your body thinks about me what about your heart Inuyasha do you love me?_.. Kagome how can I tell you how I feel about you when I don't even know how I feel'

Kagome looked around and noticed that they had long since been out of the forest and and were headed to a ocean or so it seems all she could see was so much crystal clear blue water as far as see could see.

"hey Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered into his ear.

"What kag's?" Inuyasha was still unsure how to answer her after that I mean he didn't no whether or not to feel awkward but nonetheless he did anyways.

"Are we crossing the water?" Kagome said as if she didn't trust the waves or what might be below them.

Inuyasha sped up his pace "Yah we gotta cross the water but it's fine as long as you keep yourself in the boat."

She grabbed his red coat a little bit tighter and laid her head by his neck "I think I can do it… as long as your there to protect me…"

'Gods kagome why can you believe in me so much when I don't even believe in myself most of the time' as he reached the boat he let her off his back.

It was a simple wooden boat with a lantern at the end and a pillow and blanket inside of it.

"Kagome get in it's gonna get dark soon and this water doesn't get any friendlier when the sun goes down.

She didn't see how the were both fitting in there it was a thing and only long enough for one body to lay don't so she got in it assuming they were sitting up for the boat ride.

Inuyasha pushed the boat into the water and then climbed into it and laid down.

"Kagome lay down its best we're not seen" Inuyasha told her.

Kagome glanced at the water and saw a lot of red eyed scaly sharp toothed meat eating fish and probably gators the snakes didn't look any friendlier. "But there isnt anymore room for me Inuyasha." Kagome looked down into the boat.

Inuyasha opened his arm's to invite her to lay on his chest.

Kagome of course blushed but laid down with him anyways pulling the blanket over them and wrapping her arms around the pillow something dawned on her.

"No one is paddling the boat where will we end up?"

Inuyasha grinned "My father put a spell on the lantern attached to the boat so it takes her straight to mothers castle"

Kagome's yellow back pack was a good pillow for Inuyasha as his shut his eyes.

"Hey Inuyasha …after yesterday… are we… maybe… more then just friends?"

Kagome had know clue what his answer would be but she wanted to know.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down at her "Like…m-mates?"

Kagome blushed a beautiful shade of rosy pink and shook her head 'no' "No not that serious I mean maybe like… you being m-my b-b-boyfriend" Her eyes looked down at her hands 'duh you stupid girl of course he is gonna say no'

Inuyasha didn't speak for a while he just started thinking. 'a boyfriend? Why would she want me to be her boyfriend...'

"Kagome…"

Kagome's heart dropped "It's okay I understand I shouldn't have said something so stupid"

Inuyasha stared at her with confused eyes "What do you mean kagome..? Hey Kag's look at me!"

Regretfully she looked up at him her eyes filled with hurt.

Inuyasha bent down and kissed her soft lips in a sweet loving kiss.

Kagome once again didn't open her eyes "…so that's a yes…"

Inuyasha grinned and turned his head back to hers and captured her lips again.

Kagome nibble at his bottom lip.

"…Gods kagome" under the blanket he moved his hand to rest on her lower stomach, as he nipped back at her bottom lip teasingly but accidentally nipped a little to hard and a small trickle of blood dripped down her chin.

He broke the kiss. "Im so sorry! I didn't me-"

Kagome took her finger and gathered the blood onto it and then put her finger to her lips.

Inuyasha kept staring at the little drop of blood on kagome's finger, and just as she was about to lick it off he grabbed her wrist and pulled her finger to his lips and slowly sucked the blood off of her little delicate finger, he swirled his tongue around her finger in his mouth.

"Inu-yasha" she moaned at the feeling of his tongue on her.

Inuyasha heard Kagome moan his name and he opened his eye's that were glazed over.

'Why am I acting like this, hello this is Kagome an annoying little brat!'

Kagome saw his eye's and bit her lip. Inuyasha moved his hand from her wrist to entwine their fingers and their entwined hands lay on his chest and stared into her deep brown eyes with his head resting on hers he whispered into her ear "Sleep now Kagome…"

Kagome gathered all of her courage up and lifted her lips to his in a sweet innocent chaste kiss.

The star's out that night shone brighter then the lantern leading their small boat to their destination. There was a big silver crescent moon lighting the crystal blue waters. And it seemed as if all the stars were smiling down at kagome and inuyasha watching them.

In a small wooden boat with a old Japanese lantern hooked on the back of it, the heaven's look down upon the couple with envy. A blue blanket shield them from the cold while they lay with each other their entwined hands lay over Inuyasha's heart while they were kissing caringly and to them nothing else mattered to them just the company of one another.

Yes truly that is something even a god would envy…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Oh and if it hasn't been mentioned yet in the story Shippou is 14 (I know it conflicts with the time and age of when he met Kagome but it will all work into its part) and Rin is almost 14**

**Dont Close Your Eyes**

**Izayoi's Castle**

**Early Morning**

They had slept all threw the night and it was early morning when they arrived.

They were in a sandy beach area of the island it looked like a tropical paradise the water that once shot fear threw you veins now looked crystal clear and not a sharp toothed fish insight. The sandy beach looked as if had never been walked on not a grain of sand was misplaced like the whole area was frozen in place.

The most mesmerizing yet unusual looking trees made shade at the end of the sandy beach, their leaves bright green and they had the most stunning blue flowers on them. The grassy path leading from the sandy beach seem to be sprinkled in the petals of the blue flowers off the tree's.

There was a bit of wind and it woke Kagome with a cold shiver, "...Inuyasha. Inuyasha I think were here... Wow…"

Kagome said turning in circle's looking at the whole area as if combing through it trying to find flaws. " this place is incredible!"

Kagome said sitting up and looking around with a new burst of energy.

Inuyasha groaned a bit and tried to pull his 'little heat producer' back onto his chest and fall back to sleep but by the time his arms went to encircle her little waist and pull her back down she was already out of the boat and walking around.

"Inuyasha this place is good enough for a goddess its breath taking"

She sighed looking around "...and these trees I've never seen anything like them before"

Inuyasha got up with a pout and grumble but it went unheard over the 'ahh' and 'ohh pretty's' he grabbed her bag, throwing it over his shoulder he climbed out of the boat and tossed the rest of their junk in the bag and turned towards kagome

"My father had them 'made' for my mother"

Kagome turned her head to look at him and give him a puzzled look "made?"

Inuyasha just shrugged as he walked silently past Kagome.

"Yea made"

Kagome looked at him for a second before she followed after him down the dirt path that was covered with the lovely blue petals.

As they walked Kagome started daydreaming as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to look up at the sky.

"Most girls only dream of ever being in a place this amazing and your mother lived here… She must have been incredibly beautiful too… I wonder what it was like for her…"

Inuyasha didn't know how to answer her because he too sometimes wondered the same thing. So he just never answered period.

Kagome kept daydreaming until her foot caught on a uncovered tree root and was sent tumbling too the ground before she knew how to react.

Inuyasha would have caught her if he could but it happened to fast, when he turned around he saw her on the ground holding her leg like a small child with a cut.

"Owwie owwies owowowwwwwiiieee! Inuyasha! It huuuurrtttsss!" Kagome was whining and crying silently.

"that's what you get for 'not' watching where you were going" Inuyasha bent down and looked at her leg.

It was pretty bad looking, bloody red with dirt and pebbles covered in the cut.

Without saying a word he scooped Kagome up bridal style and carried her to a small pond hidden behind the tree's.

As Inuyasha set her down on a smooth flat rock so he could look at her wound and begin cleaning it Kagome wondered how he even knew this place was here.

"…How did you know.." Kagome started to ask when she felt a sharp pang in her leg.

"I lived here with my mother when I was a child."

While Inuyasha went to wet a small cloth in the pond Kagome looked around.

It was a shallow pond maybe three feet deep at the most and it had cute little circular pebbles in the bottom of the pond and they were all either blue pebble's or green and a small school of rainbow colored fish swam around happily in the pond along with some small tadpole's .

Inuyasha shortly returned to Kagome's injured leg and began to clean it with 'much' complaint and argument from Kagome's part.

After he was down cleaning it he wrapped in a white cloth bandage he pulled out of Kagome's backpack and then helped her up.

"Whoa.. Wait .. Get your balance or your gonna fall Kagome." Inuyasha had a good grip on her waist as she wobbled around trying to get her footing.

"ok ok I think I've got it Inuyasha." Kagome walked a few step on her own seeing if it still hurt and it didn't so she smiled, said thank you, and headed back to the path with Inuyasha.

(Meanwhile with Shippou Rin and 'Fluffy')

"Toad"

"Human filth"

"Green swamp muncher"

"fox brat"

"Shippou is not a brat! You little green snot wad!"

"Rin you called Jakken a snot wad.."

"..Rin is sorry Lord Sesshoumaru"

"…Amusing… a snot wad as a servant…"

"uh uh… M-M-Master would you really call your fateful servant Jakken a snot wad"

"…that word is beneath me"

"Ha! I'm no snot wad!"

Rin and Shippou both mumble in union "snot wad Jakken"

Rin, Shippou, Jakken, and Sesshoumaru were currently taking a small rest from flying and were gathered in a small clearing.

Rin was sitting very… very close to Shippou and glance at him every ten seconds then back to her hands.

Jakken was sitting with Ah and Un and Sesshoumaru sat by himself watching his ward and the young fox cub.

"…snot…wad….roasted frog legs…little green baby snot wad…" Rin mused to herself.

Shippou laughed at the thought of her last nick name.

Jakken of course did not and picked up a rock and hurled it at little Rin.

Shippou saw it and pulled Rin into his lap. "Jakken lay off you sorry excuse for a tadpole!"

Rin blushed against Shippou's chest it wasn't well muscled or manly but soft and she could here his heart beat faster.

"Why you-little runt someone needs to teach you some manners!"

Shippou looked down and whispered something in Rin's ear "hey Rin watch this."

Rin turned in his lap to look at Jakken .

Shippou took a small cage looking trinket out of his pocket and tossed it at Jakken.

A blue smoke cloud appeared around Jakken and when it dissipated Jakken was in a clear balloon and was closed by a string.

Shippou got up and got the string to the balloon and gave it to Rin.

"Wow Rin has a Jakken Balloon… Isn't Jakken too chubby to float?"

Sesshoumaru's lips turned upward for a few seconds before they lost all emotion again.

"…Lord Sesshoumaru can Rin keep Shippou's present until Jakken turn's back?"

Sesshoumaru just kept looking at something that must have seemed to deserve has intense stare "I see no reason why you cannot I think it is a lot more peaceful without his mouth… we need to keep moving tho lets go Rin"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Without saying a thing Rin kissed Shippou on the cheek and climbed on Ah and U's back holding her 'little baby snot wad balloon'

Shippou holding his cheek was dazed for only a few moment's to long before getting on the two headed dragon behind Rin and he grabbed it's reigns and one of Rin's hands along with it and made no move to drop it.

Sesshoumaru watched with pure amusement 'Rin is too good for him..' but without saying a word they took to the sky.

(Meanwhile in the village of Keade)

The sun was beginning to set as Sango and Miroku started to head home after along day of exterminating demon's and putting up protection scroll's they were quite spent.

"I cant believe Kagome and Inuyasha didn't even tell us they were leaving or that they were taking Shippou… I wonder where they wandered off too…"

A hand slowing began moving…

"Yes I cant imagine why they would go and leave us all alone…dearest Sango.."

"well I hope they come back soon I'm starting to worry.."

Miroku's hand kept moving towards Sango…

Sango already knew what was about to happen…

She readied her hand… Sango was going to really make it hurt this time…

Miroku placed his hand gently on her lower back and smiled at her shocked face.

"I shall not let my wandering hand get in the way of showing you that I care for you for more then just bearing my children."

Sango blushed a lovely pink and leaned closer to Miroku "..Thank you.."

As they neared the house they saw smoke coming from the forest of Inuyasha.

"Sango lets make hast!"

"Right."

Sango and Miroku rushed to the smoke looming over the tree's. As they entered the area where the smoke was coming from they saw something amazing yet horrifying.

"You filthy scavenger give me my coin bag back or I shall incinerate you! Lowly demon!"

'It's a female Sesshoumaru' Sango thought as chill's went down her throat as she heard the anger in the woman's throat.

'She is a elemental demon I didn't know there was any left' Miroku determined from the show of lack of control over her power's she clearly showed.

She was a fire elemental demon you could tell from the flames materializing from her clenched fist.

The demon woman was tall if someone had to compare her height to another she was close to Sesshoumaru's height. She had long red hair pulled into a ponytail high on her head.

She had pointed elf-shaped ears and she had bright amber eye's that currently looked like hot pool's of lava. She was undeniably beautiful and yet you would think you would get burned if you were to touch her.

From a first look of her she looked dependent and care free she had a child's spirit wild and untamed she was a bomb with a lit fuse.

She wore a orange tight shirt with only one sleeve that fell apart as it went down her arm and went back together at her wrist the shirt stopped before it got to her belly button.

She wore a long orange skirt that had a slit up the front of it that stopped at high thigh and fell open to show off her creamy white long leg's. To finish her outfit off she wore orange flat footed cloth shoe's.

She had a sword at her hip but you couldn't she the blade because it was sheathed.

The outfit really showed off her body's curves.

Miroku stepped forward and spoke up "Give the maiden her coin bag back and you will not die tonight." he said in a stern demanding voice.

The demon scampered to his feet begging forgiveness and giving her the black cloth coin bag back still tied in the strange knot she put in the draw strings.

"I should have your head for stealing from me you scum of the earth!"

The demoness glared down at the thief.

"Wait I shall have the hand you used to steal my coin bag with thief! Which hand was it left or right?"

The man didn't answer but started cowering at her feet begging for mercy.

"Hmm you cant remember huh? That so? Fine ill decide!"

She took her sword out and her elemental flame's crawled up the sword like ivy tangling itself in the blade.

"I choose both!" and with that she severed both his left and right hand.

The man's scream's echoed through out the forest.

"Now leave this area before I have you useless life sum!"

With that the little man fled area not stopping to look back.

The woman turned towards her nervous audience.

The lava pool's in her eyes faded away but now they were left with a peering gaze from a pair of bright amber eyes.

Sango felt like the woman was picking at her soul with her intense gaze and she shuddered and looked away.

"… I shall not kill you merely because your situation amuses me.. Demon slayer"

The demon darted over to Sango and whispered into her ear.

"I cant see your soul slayer… You have a trapped fire burning inside you… let it loose turn it into a wild fire… watch it grow… let it explode around you… let it consume you… Watch it explode around you.. Embrace it."

The demon moved to Miroku her eyes still watching Sango.

"hmmm… a monk huh?"

Miroku nervously nodded "Aye my name is Miroku and that." he glanced at Sango.

"Is Sango"

"I don't care what your name is monk…Sango…"

The demon made sure Sango was watching her and then she looked back at Miroku.

"Your kinda hot for a monk…"

"Turn a flame into a wildfire… if you keep it trapped it will die."

The demon then leaned down and kissed Miroku on the lip's making sure Sango understood her message.

Then she jumped back away from them.

"Nice kiss monk…"

"And the names Flare thought you should know who the new top demon is!"

And with that she ran off into the forest.

Miroku turn to see Sango's shocked face.

"Sango dearest I didn't kiss her I swear she kissed me!" Miroku knew he was in for it.

Sango walk towards him.

Miroku closed his eyes waiting for the pain.

'turn a flame into a wild fire… be true to your feeling's… Jealousy.. Anger.. Hate'

"I'll show her a wild fire!"

Sango grabbed Miroku's face and kissed him demandingly at first then she moved her arms around his neck as he pulled her in closer once he got over the shock of it all.

But it ended before it could become something bigger then just a kiss.

As she pulled away she spoke to him.

"Yea she was right… that was a 'nice' kiss.. But I knew you could do better then that…"

Sango's eyes were dazed over as she blushed and smiled up at him.

"Only for you Sango.. Only for you…"

They walked back to the house holding hand's.

(Back with Inuyasha and Kagome)

They stood onto of a huge hill overlooking Izayoi's castle as they watched the sunset.

They sky was orange as they sun began to disappear below the blue water that was reflecting the sky.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's face as he watched her hair blow in the wind and the light of the sun dance on her face… 'tell her… now is the time'

"Kagome…"

Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha.

"Kagome.. I think.."

Inuyasha blushed at her stare.

"I mean … Kagome…."

"…I-Love-You!"

Kagome just stared at him in shock.

When she said nothing Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head.

"I understand if you do not love me…"

Kagome forgot about her shock and she tackled him to the ground in a passionate breath taking kiss.

"I love you I love you I love you!"

As she pulled away images flashed before Inuyasha.

'Son in doing the you are not only making your life hard but you are going to completely destroy her's don't do this unless you truly love her'

Inuyasha saw what his father and mother went through in the blink of a eye and then he was back with Kagome as if nothing had ever happened.

'I do truly love her father.'

That night they slept in each other's arm's it was the beginning of their new relationship…

Heaven smiled down on them and so did Inuyasha's mother and father…

'the path you have chosen is going to be hard but I have faith in you my son'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

**Follow your heart.**

**(Inuyasha and Kagome)**

Inuyasha awoke to the morning dew lightly layered over his body… Well the part that wasn't covered by Kagome's sleeping form. Inuyasha glanced down at her face and smiled to himself.

'How did I come to deserve such a precious treasure?' He brushed some wild strands of hair from her face and tucked it behind her little ear. 'I wish I could really love you like you should be… But it isn't time yet… Kikyo…'

Inuyasha knew that they couldn't be happy as long as she thought he still saw Kikyo when he looked at her... 'How can I love them both?.. I can't hurt her again. I have to be sure this time if I love her or Kikyo'

Inuyasha gently nudged Kagome awake with his nose.

"Mmh hmmm mmmh…Inu? Yasha?" Kagome lifted her head rubbing her eyes.

Inuyasha sat up with Kagome in his arms still.

"Kagome I need to ask you to do something you may not want to and I know your reasons why but I still need to ask…please?"

'He's acting unusual…' Kagome looked at his face and couldn't tell what he was thinking his eyes were clouded over but she didn't think it was sadness in his eyes but maybe more of confusion.

"Inuyasha you know you can ask me anything and if it's in my power to do so I will" Kagome raised her hand to stroke his cheek. But he glanced away like her touch pained him. She moved his face to look at her. "I trust that you would have good reason for whatever you would ask me… I love you."

"I need you to use the shikon no tama to bring Kikyo back to this world… I'm sor-"

Kagome cut him off.

"Alright Inuyasha I'll do it… I just don't want to know why… please."

Kagome reached for the jewel that was hanging loosely around her neck, a crystalline tear slid down her face and she whispered to Inuyasha "I would have pretended to be her for a moment there if only you would love me but you'd only love who I was pretending to be… why you can't just love me the way I…." Her voice faded.

In that instant Inuyasha pulled her to him and passionately kissed her.

She wished.

A white light engulfed the island

"I love you forever…" their voices faded out along with any other noise on the island.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and all she saw was white and then a figure started to form in the distance.

"Inu-inuyasha?"

"Dear Kagome what a noble and selfless wish… to wish for your one loves first love to live again as a real living human as she did before she died… I take it you know full well what that would do to you."

Kagome hung her head "their time was taken from them I cant deny him time with her if that's what he truly wishes… after all he wants her not me… I could never be as good as her."

The figure in the distance came close enough to be identified it was midoriko.

"Innocent sweet Kagome you have been mislead he wants her on this earth again to prove his love to you his intentions are very noble. He wants you to know he doesn't see Kikyo when he looks at you."

"I'm her reincarnation all he could ever see in me is her."

"regardless I cannot grant your wish Kagome it is beyond the power of the jewel she has already walked on this earth once after her time I cannot allow her to trespass on it again to do so would upset the balance of the living and the past… though however I will do two things for you before you return."

Midoriko walked to Kagome and held out her hand to help her up.

"First dear Kagome I entrust you with my powers I'm sure they will compliment your already strong Miko powers and in doing this you are the soul guardian to the shikon no tama which means I'm extending you life span to match that of a demon… now don't be mislead your not immortal you can die and you wont live forever you life is matched by lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha you don't have any demonic power just a life to match theirs…"

"and last I'll leave you with a little advice, Naraku may be dead but there is a strong power growing and its ominous to say the least its going to be a huge threat so making friends is a idea you should really try and so for a battle with this thing would not be a easy task. I will stay near and you'll be able to call on me if lost though I can only come to you in mind. Your son has gone with lord tashio Sesshoumaru. He is safe do not fret go to him in three days time discuss the strong ominous presence with the lord he will be of more help then you think."

Everything went dark and then as if it had never happened it was over they were back in the grassy island.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and ended up starring into Inuyasha's big golden orbs.

"I can't make your wish Kikyo isn't allowed here anymore… I'm sorry"

"…Look Kagome listen. I know your not Kikyo and I know that you don't feel like your own person you feel like her shadow and I'm sorry. I don't want you to pretend to be her I think maybe we should just take this slower so when the time comes you know who I see."

After Inuyasha said that he simply got up and walked away leaving Kagome there to herself.

Kagome didn't know how to feel about what he had just said to her so she did him only thing she could. She stood up and followed Inuyasha into the woods.

The big thick trees blocked out most of the sun and what did get through looked like a bright ray shining through the branches. The ground was a mixture of dirt and grass with small bushes scattered out around the area.

Kagome walked up behind Inuyasha sitting in the middle of the woods.

She sat down behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him.

"…I don't know what I feel Kagome, half the time I think I love you and at other times I'm so unsure I think I'm going to hurt you again… I don't want to hurt you Kagome…"

Kagome rested her chin on his shoulder. "I remember when I had came back early from mom's and I wanted to surprise you and so I went looking for … but when I found you, you were with her. And as much as I wanted to run and hide I couldn't I just watched and then when you looked at me…I couldn't move the look in your eyes was so guilty, you two looked so perfect together. I saw how you looked at her… and secretly I wished you had looked at me like that if only once… even if you were looking at her"

Inuyasha turned around so that he was facing her. "Kagome I stopped seeing her in you that day you climbed out of the well and told me you would be with me no matter what even if you were only my friend. Yes you resemble her but you don't look like Kikyo to me."

Inuyasha put his hand to her cheek stroking it with his thumb.

"I stopped seeing Kikyo in you when you said you would accept me for who I was a half demon… I didn't have to become human for you to love me… I don't know if I love you I know I care for you I just don't want to rush this… but know I won't hide my feelings from you I promise that Kagome but you have to understand the only reason I survived this long is by not caring because no one cared for me because of what I am..."

Kagome smiled sweetly. "We can take as much time as you need. And for whatever this evolves into I'll always be with you."

Inuyasha gave her a smug grin "Feh! Let's go take a swim Kag"

Kagome leaned close to his face and took her cute little pink tongue and licked his bottom lip then moved to whisper in his ear "But Yasha I don't have a swimsuit…"

Then before she gave him time to react she got up and took off running towards the pond they saw yesterday pulling her shirt off and tripping over herself taking her skirt off while still running.

Inuyasha sat there for a few moments with a sideways grin before coming too and taking off after her.

Kagome still made it to the pond before him and kicked off her shoes and socks and ran into the water which was a just the right temperature for swimming, the pond was rather deep and it wasn't very small.

Inuyasha soon made his way to the pond and took off the top part of his outfit and ran into the water after her.

"You do know you left a trail of clothing back there Kagome?" Inuyasha chuckled as she blushed.

Kagome swam over to him and splashed him.

"So? I still beat you here. As a matter of fact you took a long time getting here."

Inuyasha flashed her one of his pearly white fangs. "That so? Keh"

Kagome grinned and they started to circle each other in the water like they were trying to evaluate one another.

"It is VERY so dog boy!" Kagome giggled and started to swim away from him.

'Oh the chase is so on!' Inuyasha headed after her and without much effort caught her.

Wrapping his arms around her bare waist he pulled her back against him.

Kagome blushed deeply noticing that she only had on her dark blue bikini bottom panties and her dark blue push up bra.

Kagome turned in his arms so she was facing him.

The water was clear as air she could easily see his red pants through the water. She moved her eyes up to his bare chest and slid her hands up it to rest on his shoulders. Inuyasha's sliver hair was soaked up to his fuzzy ears on the top of his head.

Water slid from his hair down his face and it also dripped off his rosary.

"… I love how you look right now" Kagome said wrapping her arms around him.

Inuyasha slid his hands to her bottom and pulled her so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Then he moved a hand to push some hair behind her ear.

"Feh!.. What I don't look good any other time?"

Kagome smiled biting her bottom lip and shaking her head 'no' "you always look good it's just right now… you look perfect…"

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead '…No Kagome you look perfect right here'

"Inuyasha we should head home soon.." Kagome said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"… I know" Inuyasha started to swim towards the bank.

"Inuyasha… when I tried to make your wish earlier something happened…midoriko visited me and made me the guardian of the jewel…and her powers she also extended my life span…." 'The rest can wait till later…'

"That's amazing Kagome wait until you tell the others.."

Once Inuyasha was on the shore he bent down on his knees and Kagome got off of him and laid down below him.

"Kiss me Inuyasha.. Please"

Inuyasha smirked at her she looked like a little girl begging for a cookie except this was a little better then a cookie….

Inuyasha bent down and kissed her cheek.

"There."

Kagome whimpered at him.

Inuyasha again bent down and kissed the corner of her lips.

"Better?"

Kagome hissed at him "No not better inu-yashie" she whined.

Inuyasha got a cocky grin on his face.

Inuyasha bent his head down again this time licking the shell of her ear and nipping at it he trailed a small line of kisses to her bubble gum pink lips and then licked at her bottom lip kissing and sucking on it he nibbled on it before he finally gave in and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered against his lips.

Inuyasha leaned up and looked down at Kagome laying there staring up at him.

He was filled up with this warmth inside him when he looked down at her. He felt like he could stay like this forever.

"…I will always love you Kagome."

Inuyasha kissed her neck again and then sat up.

"Come on dry off and get dressed I have something to show you Kagome."

Inuyasha stood up and started ringing out his red pants when he remembered her clothes were scattered across the forest floor a ways back.

Kagome just sat there looking dumbly up at her half naked hanyou.

Inuyasha looked over at his white and red top half to his outfit. Inuyasha walked over to it and picked it up and tossed it to Kagome. "Put this on. I'll go back and get our things while you dress."

With that he disappeared into the forest.

Kagome huffed. 'My bra and panties are soaked and their gonna make the shirt stick to me and its already too short without help…'

Kagome decided to take off her panties and bra and try to ring some of the water out of them. Kagome put the white part of his haori and then sliding the red part over it hanging open.

The white thin material fit her loosely on top falling off her shoulders form time to time, it was tied tight around her waist and showed off her long legs stopping mid thigh.

Inuyasha had already gone and grabbed their stuff and her clothes scattered along the way and as he walked back into the small clearing where the pond was he saw Kagome ringing out her clothing from her time. 'Strange contraption that bra thing is' remembering the night he had got bored and watched her show Songo how to put on and take it off. 'It's a death trap I'm telling yah'

Inuyasha's thoughts were quickly brought to a sudden halt when Kagome started to slide the white and red cotton haori off to put her garments back on.

Inuyasha walked up behind her and let his arms encircle her.

Kagome blush a deep shade of red. "Oh you little pervert"

Inuyasha grinned leaning his head down next to her ear he traced it with his tongue.

"Don't mistake me for Miroku."

Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms and took off towards the place he was talking about earlier.

Kagome still held her panties and bra in her hands while holding her shirt shut.

After about a five minute run they stopped at a small cottage house with flowers growing up the side of it along with vines, the house itself was made of stone.

Kagome gave him a very annoyed questioning look. "So why didn't we sleep here last night?"

Inuyasha chuckled softly "I just remembered how to get here."

Inuyasha carried her into the small cottage and laid her on the bed.

"Let's get some sleep tonight I have a surprise for you Kagome."

Inuyasha noticed how she was clutching her bra and panties to her. He only chuckled again and took them from her discarding them on the floor.

Inuyasha set down her back pack and sat beside it. "Did you pack those sleeping shorts?"

Kagome gave him a questioning look. "Boxers? Yes I did. Why?"

Inuyasha looked up at her and raised a eyebrow. "Keh! You want me to sleep nude then Kagome?"

Kagome blushed. 'Maybe……….yes! Yes! Oh soooo yes!' "Well.." Kagome slid off the red haori leaving the white one tied loosely on her.

Inuyasha grabbed the boxers and then started to change.

Kagome shut her eyes in embarrassment.

She felt the blankets move around her and knew he had got into the bed.

Kagome opened her eyes and snuggled up against him.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you Inuyasha."

Their eyes closed and they drifted off too sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Rin and Shippou)**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Stolen Time!**

They finally arrived at the giant wood and stone mansion and Ah and Un had landed softly on the grassy ground of the front yard.

The mansion looked amazing it was mainly smooth polished shiny stones with wood on the corners and by the entrance. The entrance doors were wood framed and the rest was glass, there was a pearl texture like picture of a dog on each door as if the dogs were guarding the mansion.

There was a crescent moon made of a type of sliver and light blue flowers to each side of the mansion with a big fountain in the middle by the entrance.

You could see paths lead out from the sides of the mansion to other things like private gardens or thinking places made for Sesshoumaru when he wanted time to himself and a lot of other things you couldn't see from the view of the mansion.

Rin had accidentally fallen asleep in Shippou's arms which didn't go unnoted by Sesshoumaru.

As Sesshoumaru touched ground the clouds around his feet dissipated.

Shippou bundled Rin up in his arm's the best his could and hopped off the two headed dragon.

Sesshoumaru held his stoic emotionless demeanor but inside he smirked at how the young kitsune cared for his ward. 'She is too good for him. But watching him try is going to prove… Amusing.'

Sesshoumaru walked up alongside little Shippou and looked down at him. Rin was almost the same height as Shippou so carrying her wasn't so easy. But as you can guess Sesshoumaru made no apparent move to help him.

"Follow young kitsune… and do try not to drop her, she would find that none to humorous I expect…"

Shippou glared daggers at the demon lord's back …well lower back.

Shippou then puffed out his little chest and shifted Rin so he was carrying her bridal style and walked up alongside of the great demon lord, keeping Sesshoumaru's pace to prove that he wasn't a little weak fox cub like the demon lord thought.

'He has a determined spirit…' Sesshoumaru lead them into the mansion.

The main room of the mansion had a big set of wooden stairs in the center with double doors at the top and then spilt into two directions at the top left or right. At the bottom of the stairs there were two doors on either side of the stairs and then on the side walls there was another set of double doors made of see-through glass.

"To the left is the dinning area someone will escort you there when its time for a meal if you are late you don't eat."

Shippou glanced down as the mention of food made his tummy rumble.

"The top left door by the stairs leads to the indoor garden… Don't pick the flower's or I'll remove your fingers…. Top door to the right is my personal study and library your not permitted entry to it at any time unless I myself ask you to come… the door to the right is the ballroom and is currently being rebuild after certain… disagreements between Lady Ayame and Lord Kouga of the Eastern lands…."

Sesshoumaru walked up the stair's careful to glance down every few steps to make sure the kitsune had not dropped his ward.

At the top of the stairs he pointed out that the double doors lead to a dojo and unless Shippou wished to be a target to stay clear of it. He also mentioned that the left hall was mainly armory, weaponry, barracks, and other stuff dealing with his troops.

Sesshoumaru turn and started walking down the right hall explaining the pictures and priceless artifacts and what happens if anything was broken… you could probably imagine what the consequences were.

The right wing of the mansion was mainly rooms, rooms, and more rooms which no one stayed in but were there in the event someone would.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the end of one of the halls and turn walked to the wall in front of them.

"Watch closely kitsune ill only demonstrate this once." Sesshoumaru ran his slender finger tip down the wall until t met with a silver rose print on the wall, he pushed the flower in and the wall lifted reveling a staircase.

"At the end of these stair's are two room's one is my sleeping quarter and the other is none of your concern."

Sesshoumaru turned to the right. "The small blue rose print on that wall dose the same as this one. Those stairs lead to Rin's room and you can have the one next to hers."

Sesshoumaru glanced to the left. "The left wall with the black rose is not to be entered if you disobey me I'll give you to my dragons in the dungeon.

Shippou managed to take sleeping Rin all the way up the stairs to her room without waking her.

Shippou gently laid her on her bed and turned to leave exhausted from carrying her he planned to go to his room and lay down himself.

"Shippou where are you going? And how did Rin get here?" Rin asked with a confused look on her face.

Shippou would have fell over right then if he hadn't thought of how much effort it would take to lift himself off the ground 'oh for kami sake!'

**(Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kagome)**

Kagome woke up to something long and hard pressing against her round buttocks. Being she was half asleep and thinking it was his arm or leg or something along those lines, she reached behind her and grabbed it.

Her eyes widened in shock when she noticed what 'it' was she was fully awake.

"Kagome…don't stop…" Inuyasha moaned softly next to her ear.

Kagome was hoping like hell he was talking in his sleep.

She was wrong.

**:Warning Adult content if you are under the age of 18 be advised:**

**:if you do not like sex or are embarrassed by reading skip down the ending will be marked in bold writing:**

Inuyasha grabbed her hand in his and motioned for her to move it up and down on his hardened length.

Kagome stroked him a few times and then turned around so she was facing him. Kagome's big brown eyes locked with Inuyasha's golden orbs. Before she had a chance to ask how they got in this position Inuyasha's lips were on hers.

He ran his fang over her bottom lip making her part her mouth enough for his long tongue to slide in and start a wild dance with hers.

Inuyasha moved a clawed hand up her leg sliding it under the white cloth shirt, over her hips past her belly button and finally stopped at her round perky breast.

"Inuyasha..!" She moaned against his lips she had never been touched like that before.

Inuyasha squeezed her breast softly and ran his thumb over her nipple instantly making it hard.

"Lie on your back Kagome." Inuyasha spoke in a low lustful voice.

Kagome without question did as he asked.

Inuyasha moved to sit in-between her legs. He then untied the white cloth shirt and let it fall open.

Kagome would have made a move to cover her exposed body but she was so scared she was trembling.

Inuyasha saw the look in her eyes and bent down and kissed her neck.

"You are so beautiful. Don't be afraid to let me see you, your perfect inside and out Kagome."

Inuyasha slid his tongue over the crook of her neck and began nipping and sucking on it.

Kagome entangled her hands in his hair and closed her eyes in bliss.

Inuyasha made a wet trail of kisses down to her breasts where he began to taunt and tease if nipple with his 'very' talented tongue. He sucked and teased them for a while before moving down.

"Kagome do you want me?" his voice full of lust and need.

She opened her dazed eyes to look at him as his head went down between her head.

She threw her head back down on the pillow and moaned his name as she felt his long pink tongue lick up and down her pussy.

Her fingers sought out his ears and when she found them she began to rub them up and down from the base to the tip.

He groaned feeling his member grow harder. He ran his fang over her clit and then started to suck on it.

"Oh Inuyasha please don't stop!" Kagome moaned. She could feel something building inside her and she was ready to burst.

Inuyasha then slid he hot wet tongue inside her pussy and pulled it out and plunged I back in.

Inuyasha kept doing this as Kagome start rocky her hips against his face fucking his tongue.

Kagome felt the pleasure building up and she knew she was ready to cum.

With one last thrust of his tongue she came in his mouth moaning his name as loud as she could.

Inuyasha licked up the evidence of her orgasm and sat back up.

Kagome sat up on her elbow and looked up at him lazily.

Inuyasha removed his boxers easily.

Kagome stared down between Inuyasha's legs at his long hard member, she watched as he squeezed it making him groan and she saw pre-cum coat the head of his member.

Without thinking she crawled down between his legs and licked it off his member.

Inuyasha head rolled back and his hands tangled in her hair as she began licking on his member.

Kagome ran her tongue down to the base and back up to the mushroom head where she licked hot wet circle's around the top before taking the head of it into her mouth.

Inuyasha moaned feeling her lips wrapped around him.

Kagome began to massage his balls with her hands as she slowly began to take more of him into her mouth. He wasn't small by any means so she did have trouble and couldn't fit him all in her mouth. She began to slowly move her mouth from the bottom to the top and then back down.

Kagome sped up the pace when she heard Inuyasha moan her to go faster.

And soon his moans and groans were coming out with every other breath.

'I'm going to cum if she keeps this up…' Inuyasha gently put a hand on her shoulder instructing her to stop.

"Lie back down Kagome."

Kagome whimpered a bit but did as told even though she wanted him to cum in her mouth.

Inuyasha placed himself at her entrance and slowly push the head of it in.

Inuyasha groaned at how tight she was.

"That feels…great" Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha then plunged in taking her virginity and then staying still waiting for her pan to pass.

Kagome screamed out and tears fell from her eyes. It hurt like hell!

Inuyasha cuddled her too him and kissed her tears away.

"I love you Kagome… the pain will pass."

"I know. I love you too…start slow okay?"

Inuyasha nodded and pulled out slowly and then pushed back in he continued this until he could hear her begging him to fuck her harder and faster.

Soon they had a good rhythm going on Kagome dug her nails into his back as her climax neared. Inuyasha was on his elbows with sweat coating his whole body.

Kagome spread her legs even wider to allow him to plunge deeper into her.

"INU….YAshaaa!" She screamed as her orgasm hit her.

Her walls milked his member almost throwing him into his climax but I was until Kagome opened her lazy brown eyes and spoke to him did he go over the edge.

"Cum inside me… Inuyasha…"

That was t the point he lost it and his seed shot inside her tight walls and he collapsed on top of her…..

**:Adult content ends here:**

Inuyasha awoke suddenly from a peaceful slumber to be staring at a strange glowing translucent vision of lady Midoriko herself!

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sat straight up. "Why are you here Lady Midoriko?"

Her voice seemed soft and velvety.

"Inuyasha it's time for you to fulfill your promise to Lady Kikyo your time on this earth has passed you can no longer remain here"

Inuyasha looked down at his sleeping lover.

"But I'm happy here I have found the woman I want to spend my life with how is my time over?"

Lady Midoriko smiled down at the boy. "Inuyasha you have made a baby you will live on through that. I have allowed you to remain on this earth for so long after you time because of the noble act you did in defeating the ominous Naraku. But now it is time for you to take your leave. I'll give you a moment to say goodbye."

Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome kissed her forehead 'forgive me'

Inuyasha left with Midoriko soon after that leaving only a letter and his rosary behind.

Tears fell from his eyes as he walked outside the hut he whispered over his shoulder.

"…I'll love you forever…" then he was gone.

**A/n: Before you all start with flames because Inuyasha was killed I must tell you I did this only because it plays a MAJOR role in Kagome's life and will alter her in ways that are needed. **

**PS: if the lemon sucked sorry its 2 in the morning here and sex is the farthest thing from my mind heh… I'll try and do best next time…**


End file.
